pada pagi-pagi sebelum pagi ini
by rasyalleva
Summary: Pagi demi pagi terlewati, sampai akhirnya Kousei menyadari—bahwa selama ini, selalu hanya Tsubaki.


**pada pagi-pagi sebelum pagi ini**

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoshi Arakawa. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

Kita pulang sehabis nonton konser,

motor jarang; di pinggir jalan warung tenda

mulai berbenah. Kenapa kali ini kau tak bicara?

 _Apa piano perlu gerimis untuk meredakan biola?_

(Sehabis Nonton Konser, puisi karya Sapardi Djoko Damono)

.

.

Matahari pagi hari ini terasa menyakitkan.

Atau sebenarnya selama ini memang selalu begitu. Hanya saja Kousei tak pernah menyadarinya, karena pada pagi-pagi sebelum pagi ini ia selalu terbangun dengan perasaan kosong nan hampa, dan karena pada pagi-pagi sebelum pagi ini pula, apa yang ia rasakan semata-mata hanyalah sebersit keinginan untuk _ikut_ mati saja. Kousei beranjak dari bangku piano di ruang musik itu, berjalan menuju jendela yang menghubungkan ke halaman depan sekolah, tidak selera memainkannya lagi, padahal kalau sekali saja ia mulai maka seberat apa pun beban di punggung yang seolah ingin melimbungkannya itu bagai terangkat dan terasa seperti permen kapas menggelitiki tengkuk—

—yang kini mulai beranjak naik dan justru menggelitiki belakang telinganya. Kousei menolehkan kepala, hanya untuk mempertemukan batang hidungnya dengan benda yang rupanya benar-benar menggelitikinya—namun alih-alih permen kapas, benda itu adalah kemoceng. Kemoceng dalam genggaman tangan Tsubaki yang menggosok-gosokkan bulu-bulu ayam pada wajahnya tanpa ampun.

"Sakit, sakit!" Kousei menepis kemoceng itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang jadi korban, tapi dapat dipastikan dompetnya punya kemungkinan ikut terseret kalau kemoceng itu menghalau lepas kacamatanya dan sukses patah dua. "Ini bukan geli, tapi sakit, tahu!"

Tsubaki menurut, karena toh sebenarnya memperlakukan kasar seseorang yang ia suka tidaklah cukup sebagai pelampiasan sakit hati akan cinta sepihak ini. Ia meletakkan kemoceng di pundaknya, seolah-olah benda itu bagaikan karung berisi batu-batu yang cara efektif membawanya ialah dengan dipanggul. "Itu hukuman karena kamu berhenti main."

"Memangnya kamu dengar dari awal?"

"Mmm, tengah-tengah, barangkali." Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat. Suara piano yang terdengar tadi sudah cepat temponya, jadi rasa-rasanya ia sudah tertinggal setengah menit atau lebih dari dimulainya permainan. "Aku baru sampai di sekolah waktu sayup-sayup terdengar suara orang main piano. Aku langsung tahu itu kamu, tapi tepat sampai di depan ruangan suara itu berhenti. Itu karena kamu sadar eksistensiku atau bagaimana?"

Kousei terdiam. Ia berbalik, kembali menatap halaman depan sekolah yang sepi. Pada pagi-pagi sebelum pagi ini, lapangan selalu penuh dengan anak-anak yang berlarian memperebutkan bola dan berlomba-lomba mencetak gol terbanyak. Berbeda dengan sekarang; sepi. _Sepi_ —seperti butiran salju yang jatuh dalam hening dan mendarat tanpa suara.

Gerbang tetap buka dan lobi selalu setia menyambut siapa pun yang mau meluangkan waktu (baca: menghabiskan sisa hari kosong dengan nirfaedah) bertandang ke sekolah. Kousei menatap pohon terjauh di ujung lapangan, batangnya menari-nari tertiup angin. Selama di ruang musik dan ada kalanya ia butuh memandang apa pun yang bisa dijadikan objek penyegaran mata (selain tuts-tuts monokrom, not-not balok pada buku, dan gadis berambut pirang yang _biasanya_ biasa duduk di dekatnya—entah tidur atau memainkan kuku), matanya selalu jatuh pada pohon itu.

Seminggu lagi libur berakhir dan sekolahnya bukan lagi di sini.

Batang kemoceng yang tidak tertempeli bulu-bulu ayam—Tsubaki sengaja membaliknya—mendarat di kepalanya. _Bletak!_

"SAKIT."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku nggak melakukan itu pada diriku sendiri," Tsubaki menjawab kalem. Kousei mengerang dan gadis itu tertawa, membalikkan kemoceng itu dan menggenggam pada bagian yang benar, menggosok-gosokkan bulu-bulu ayam pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Kousei sontak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan serangan mengganggu itu, menoleh juga akhirnya. Kesal. "Kenapa, sih?"

"Halooo? Bumi memanggil Kousei."

"Yang serius, deh. Aku jatuhnya prihatin kalau karakter begitu masih kaubawa di SMA."

Tsubaki diam. Karena Kousei kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang entah apa, ia mencoba memahami teman kecilnya itu dengan berdiri sejajar di sebelahnya, pandangannya mengikuti ke mana arah mata Kousei sekalipun pada akhirnya kedua orang itu tidak berhenti pada satu objek yang sama. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa?" Kousei bertanya, namun tidak mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku serius sekarang."

"Oh, jadi kamu memang punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan—"

"Bumi memanggil Kousei."

Kousei memutar bola matanya. "Tsubaki, itu nggak ada hubungannya ...," ia menoleh juga akhirnya, hanya untuk melihat kemoceng di genggaman gadis itu terjatuh begitu saja, mendarat di lantai nyaris tanpa suara, sementara pundak gadis itu mulai gemetar. Pemuda itu melebarkan bola mata, terkejut luar biasa, dunia di sekelilingnya seolah meleleh menyisakan hanya mereka berdua dan di sekitar mereka hanya ada dengingan, "... Tsubaki? Kamu _menangis_?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Tsubaki, tentu saja. Namun Kousei dapat melihat dengan jelas air mata bergulir menuruni kedua pipi gadis itu, membuatnya panik sedemikian hebatnya, tubuhnya bagai dikejut jantung. Kedua tangannya mendarat di masing-masing bahu si gadis, diputarnya perlahan agar mereka berhadapan. "Kamu kenapa?" diguncangkan perlahan. "Heeeei?"

Tsubaki berusaha menghapus air matanya, namun percuma karena mengalir terus tanpa bisa ia hentikan dengan apa pun juga.

Sementara Kousei merasa kedua matanya tersengat, wajahnya panas bagai terbakar. "Iya, iya, _iya_ , aku di sini. Haloooo, Kousei memanggil Bumi, tuh, aku sudah mengatakannya! Kousei memanggil Bumi, Bumi memanggil Kousei, kamu bolehlah meneriaki hal itu berulang-ulang selamanya, dan aku akan tetap membalas juga selamanya, kamu boleh membawa karakter itu selamanya!"

Kemudian yang ada hanyalah suara sesenggukan.

"Tsubaki memanggil Kousei."

Kousei tak tahu harus berkata apa sebenarnya, tetapi kalau ada orang mau memberitahunya, maka ia tak keberatan mengatakan itu walau sampai mengulang ribuan kali pun asal bisa membuat gadis di depannya ini merasa lebih baik. Jadi ia mengatakan saja, apa pun. "Iya, itu juga boleh. Kousei memanggil Tsubaki. Kousei membolehkan Tsubaki memukul berkali-kali pakai apa pun. Pakai tangan kosong, kemoceng, panci ..."

Tsubaki menyeka air matanya, dan itu air mata terakhir. Ia mulai menarik napas, matanya menatap balik pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku memanggil, aku ingin kamu menoleh, karena aku nggak pernah suka dengan tatapanmu menatap ke luar jendela—"

"Oh? Memangnya kamu selalu melihat—"

"— _setiap_ kali kamu melakukannya." Tsubaki menandaskan kalimat sambungannya yang membuat Kousei bungkam, mungkin pemuda itu mencoba memahami jawaban tersiratnya tanpa perlu bertanya ulang untuk mengonfirmasi, tetapi gadis itu memberi tahu juga akhirnya, "jadi, _iya_ , aku selalu melihat, Kousei."

Kousei merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, seolah ada sebuah kotak hitam yang selama ini tak pernah ia buka, selalu ia kunci sekalipun anak kunci itu sendiri sudah berada di tempatnya. Biasanya anak kunci itu hanya terdiam di sana menunggu untuk diputar, namun kini ada perasaan mengganjal, yang membuat Kousei setengah yakin merasa bahwa objek itu kini _meminta_ untuk diputar.

"Jadi ... kenapa?"

"Aku hanya nggak suka matamu," ia memalingkan muka, menatap apa pun asal tidak kedua mata biru sejernih air yang seperti memerangkapnya itu.

Hanya itu yang Tsubaki katakan, tanpa mencoba membuat lawan bicaranya mengerti dengan menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Percuma. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Kousei tak pernah peka terhadap apa pun yang tersampaikan dengan kata-kata, karena cara pemuda itu memaknai suatu hal sudah _melampaui_ kata-kata itu sendiri. Selincah apa pun cara ia menyampaikan, bagaimana mengatakan bahwa pandangan mata yang ia benci dari Kousei adalah saat-saat sorotnya nampak seolah seperti melampaui jarak dan waktu, lurus, ke mana saja—

—ke suatu titik di depan yang tak pernah bisa ia kejar.

Kousei tak mengerti.

"Bagian mananya yang kamu benci dari mataku?" pemuda itu mengerutkan kening.

"Entahlah, aku juga nggak begitu paham," Tsubaki mengembalikan pandangannya ke tempat semula, membiarkan dirinya terjatuh dalam jurang dalam tak berdasar hanya dengan memantulkan balik tatapan yang terhalang sekat lensa kacamata itu. "Seperti jiwamu tidak sepenuhnya ada di sini lagi, saat kamu menatap apa pun dengan _cara itu_." Begitu tiba-tiba, begitu sekejap mata. Bagaikan dicuri darinya.

Kousei kehilangan kata-kata.

Tsubaki membungkuk, mengambil kemoceng yang tadi ia jatuhkan. Didaratkannya ujung kemoceng penuh bulu ayam ke pelipis Kousei—namun kini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, pendaratan yang begitu perlahan dan hati-hati, seperti usapan hangat pada kepala bayi.

"Aku tadi ke rumahmu tapi kamu tidak ada, jadi aku langsung menebak kamu pasti main ke SMP. Aku datang memang hanya ingin mengatakan itu sih, soalnya aku tahu, sekalipun kamu datang untuk main piano, pasti ada kalanya kamu menatap halaman luar seperti tadi. Ternyata aku benar," gadis itu mengulas senyum. Matanya masih sembap bekas menangis, tapi toh polesan dengan sekali-dua kali senyum sudah membuat air mukanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Melambai dengan kemoceng di tangan, Tsubaki melangkah pergi. "Sudah, ya, Kousei."

.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di sana sampai bermenit-menit kemudian.

* * *

Kousei tak pernah berpikir bahwa, sejak dulu sampai sekarang, di sisinya, selalu hanya Tsubaki.

Tetapi setidaknya, itu pada pagi-pagi sebelum pagi ini.

 **tamat**

* * *

 **catatan tambahan:  
**

 **(1) usbn selesaaaaai! x) *tiup terompet***

 **(2) mampir lagi di fandom ini, salam kenal untuk para penghuninya sekarang /o/**


End file.
